Watashi no Mono
by 00069
Summary: YAOI. LEMON. KRADxDARK. “Sure,” he replied slowly. “Yes, because you’re mine. Watashi no Kurai tenshi aishiteru.” Krad tilted the other’s chin up and planted an almost warm kiss on his lips.


A/N: HAHA! First actual yaoi lemon fic. Go me. At first, I wasn't really sure how to write something like this but I had a lot of help. But I should be sued for publishing this anyways… and that is why I am posting this warning. This is the last and only warning that I will actually post so you better read it.

**THIS CONTAINS YAOI AND LEMON. DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE HOMOPHOBIC. I WILL MOCK ALL FLAMES CONCERNING THIS BECAUSE THEY ARE JUST TOO AMUSING. xD**

Dedicated to Swift swiftkitty. Keeko keekochan. Azuka azuka. May maygikal. and the rest of our l337 posse because their minds are all as warped as mine. To Derek and Heavens heavens. for Japanese help and just to annoy them. Also to Grey illuminating. our little pervert in training. ;D Aishiteru. (I love you :3)

* * *

He knew that the one he really wanted, he could not have. But he was willing to settle for less… and in this case, he did not mind, _at all._ As phantom thief, he would never get the _woman_ he loved, but the _man_ that he loved was a different story. He kept this forbidden relationship from his tamer. Of course, he knew he should tell the poor boy, but that would only traumatize him. That was why he always went on his "sinful" trysts whenever Daisuke was asleep. The little redhead was such a deep sleeper that it would take an earthquake and a million of his mother's traps to wake him. 

The annoying little rabbit pet of his however, was a different story. All it took was a footstep to wake him up, which proved to be quite unproductive. Wiz was helpful when he needed quick transport (and gave him quite a dashing pair of wings) but he was as annoying as hell. He didn't do for company either, with his broken Japanese and constant "kyuu"s, much the idiot rabbit mutation that he was. He wished Daisuke had never taught the stupid thing how to speak. He simply threw the ball of fluff into the closet and locked the door. If he was lucky enough, Wiz just might suffocate to death by the time he returned.

He flitted along the rooftops, blending with the shadows that gave him his name. He was late. As soon as he neared the large house, he was yanked through the large bay window by his purple locks. Once he was inside, arms enfolded him from behind.

"You're late, bitch," a voice whispered affectionately in his ear. Strands of gold drifted around the edge of his sharp vision.

"Fuck you, Krad," he replied, just as lovingly. He felt his lover's arms sliding around his somewhat effeminate waist. A sharp nip was placed on his ear.

"No, Dark-_chan_. _I _will fuck _you_." Dark could hear the sneer in Krad's voice. Krad nibbled on his ear again. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight and the sadistic bastard would have him hyperventilating before they were even undressed.

He could feel Krad's hands sliding under his shirt. Dark wanted to scream as Krad's hands slid slowly over his abdomen. That bastard knew how to tick him off and did everything in his power to do so. He was so _unbearably slow._ He sometimes wished that Krad would just throw him on the floor and take him right there.

Dark turned to face his golden opposite. "Fuck, Krad, you're so goddamned _slow_," he growled.

Krad smirked. "If you didn't have so many bloody straps upon your person, Mousy, I just might be able to tear those clothes off you and fuck you faster."

He opened his mouth to argue but before he could get a word out, Krad closed the space between them and covered Dark's mouth with his own. He returned the kiss eagerly, hungry for more. He fisted his hands into the Hikari's golden strands to bring him closer and sighed as Krad's tongue ravished his own. Krad's hands went to work on Dark's clothing, nearly ripping the leather straps from his coat. He impatiently pushed the coat off his shoulders as Dark finally pulled away, breathless. Dark threw the coat unceremoniously into a corner of the room without regard to the expensive leather. He began to work at the buttons on Krad's plain linen shirt and pushed it off his body. He could hardly breathe by the time the Hikari brought his lips to his own again. Krad trailed his kisses around the other's face to his right ear and licked the spot right below it. The bastard knew how to tease (and please) him. Dark groaned as he nipped the spot again.

Krad smirked before pushing him onto the bed and took the liberty in removing both their shoes. He proceeded to straddle the thief and kissed him again. It was almost unbearable for Dark to feel Krad pressing against him. The thief had his arms around his neck the moment Krad broke away and forced him down again. He explored the other's mouth until they were both gasping for breath, even though ethereal beings they were.

Krad got off of Dark and moved to the foot of the bed, smiling his feline smile. He planted wet kisses from Dark's neck continuing down, pausing to play with the thief's nipples and secretly enjoying the stimulating torture he knew he was inducing. He took his time with the kisses down to his torso before he started to undo the leather pants the thief favored. Krad's smile widened as he pulled the pants off along with the boxers.

"Aren't we happy tonight, Dark?" he commented. He laughed as Dark raised a hand and folded down all of his fingers save for the longest digit. Krad stared into the violet gaze as he ran a hand down the long shaft, earning a gasp from its owner. He moved his hand away from the thief's erect member and massaged the insides of his thighs instead. Dark growled in protest and bucked his hips, aching for more.

Keeping his yellow eyes on Dark's amethyst, Krad lowered his head and ran his tongue slowly over the tip of the other man's length. Dark moaned and clutched at the sheets below him as the angel continued at his frustrating pace. It was torture for the young art thief. A sharp gasp came from the man on the bed as Krad took in the entire shaft in one sudden movement. The hold on the silken sheets turned into a death grip as the phantom thief fought to restrain himself from coming so early. He nearly went over the edge when he felt the tongue quicken its deliberate pace.

Purple orbs were glazed over when he felt a finger poke at the opening behind him. He gasped when Krad inserted a digit halfway in and bucked his hips when he felt teeth scrape against the tip of his length, bringing him that much closer to his much needed release.

The finger was removed along with the mouth as Krad stood. Dark mewled his protest when the night air steadily began to chill him. Krad simply smiled, his golden eyes glowing in the semi-darkness. He went to the dresser along the sidewall and began to root through the drawers. He returned with a jar in one hand and a pleased smile on his face. Dark didn't even have to wait till he removed his clothing to know what was coming next.

Krad pushed the thief's legs farther apart and reinserted the finger, which was no slick with some kind of lubricant. He pushed it even farther into the tight opening, stretching it out slowly. A second digit entered him when Dark finally let out a small whimper. He raised his hands off the sheets and clutched at Krad instead as yet another finger was inserted. His breathing was ragged as his nails dug small cuts into his lover's back. Krad ignored the slight stabs of pain and finally removed his fingers when he felt Dark was ready.

He applied the same lubricant to his own length as he positioned himself between Dark. Krad kissed him lightly as he began to enter him, muffling the small cries. He kissed his temples to reassure him before kissing his mouth again as he pushed the rest of the way in. He waited until Dark was accustomed to having him inside before moving. Dark's grip tightened to the point where he was drawing blood. The blonde started moving slowly at first until he hit the spot that made Dark gasp and moan. By that time, he had grown accustomed to having Krad inside him.

"Faster, Krad," he gasped, arching up as he hit the spot time and time again. "I'm not fucking made of glass!"

Moving slowly to avoid tearing the tender flesh around the opening was Krad's only given sign that he actually cared. But he was more than happy to oblige in Dark's request and quickened his pace, making the thief moan in pleasure again. In just a few more thrusts, it was almost time.

"Come for me, Dark," he whispered hoarsely before he closed his mouth over Dark's and forced his tongue into the other's mouth. The release took them both over the edge as two simultaneous screams split the night air. They collapsed on each other, tired and satisfied.

Dark lay with his head on Krad's chest until his breath grew regular again, growing thoughtful. "Do you love me?" he asked suddenly. He blushed, wishing he could take back the ridiculous question immediately after it left his lips.

Krad looked down, surprised. Dark had never asked before. "Sure," he replied slowly. "Yes, because you're mine. Watashi no Kurai tenshi; aishiteru." Krad tilted the other's chin up and planted an almost warm kiss on his lips. Dark was surprised; he had not expected such an answer.

"Yes," he said. "I'm all yours."

Krad smiled. "Ready to go again?"

Dark pulled his head down and answered with a kiss that almost drove the blonde over the edge again. "This time, I want to be on top…"

* * *

**Review please.** (And you don't have to be a member of fanfiction to review either. ;D)  
I actually drew something in relations to the fic. xD it can be found at deviantart(dot)com/ deviation/ 17084736/  
**Thanks for looking/ reading/ reviewing.**  



End file.
